As is known in the art, it is frequency desirable to detect whether a cover for a chassis storing electrical components is in an open position or a closed position. One such chassis is used to store an array of disk drives used, for example, in a data storage system. Knowledge of proper closing is important to enable proper cooling of the electrical components stored in the chassis.
Previous approaches used a mechanical switch to detect that the top cover is open. Mechanical switches however are inherently less reliable because they have moving parts. One-approach uses a cable to connect this switch to their logic PCBs. Cables and their connectors, however, reduce shock and vibration reliability.